


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（12）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（12）

医生预言得很准，尤东东的害喜症状在一周之后就出现了。  
他们公司下午总有人点小吃外卖，炸鸡奶茶之类的。尤东东平常都不跟着吃，但那天闻到那种味道有些流口水，就去同事那要了两个鸡块。  
然后还没到十分钟，他就跑到卫生间吐了。同事们吓坏了，都以为这家外卖东西不新鲜，但别人却又没出现这种状况。  
尤东东解释说自己最近胃不好，不该吃油腻的，只怪自己馋，让大家扫兴了。  
结果当天晚上回家他吃正常饭菜，也没吃下，吐了个干净。  
而那才只是一个开始，从那天之后，尤东东吃什么吐什么，喝小米粥都能干呕。  
冯豆子急得去找冯大米，冯大米一听也没了辙，见过害喜的，但没见过害喜反应这么严重的……  
尤东东这种情况已经没办法上班了，只能请假在家休息。  
但是冯豆子刚拿到第二批衣服的设计图，正在跟进服装厂的后续制作，不能在家陪他。  
尤东东只好整日躺在床上，吃不下东西就只好睡觉，穿着冯豆子穿过的衣服，闻着他的味道才能稍稍安心。  
于是尤东东的肚子一点点大起来，其他地方却逐渐消瘦了。  
冯大米来看他，心疼得不行。但是这种情况她也没有办法，等害喜症状过去就好了，她想到时候她一定要做些大补汤给尤东东好好养养肉。  
尤东东有气无力地跟冯大米坐在客厅闲聊，冯大米这次来给他买了一些水果，因为不知道他能吃得下哪种，买了好几种。  
尤东东没什么胃口，但还是强撑着精神揪了几粒葡萄吃。  
葡萄酸酸甜甜，没有籽，吃下去非但没有引起恶心，还想再多吃几粒。  
尤东东有些开心，“大姐……我好像能吃葡萄……”  
“不难受吗？”冯大米问。  
尤东东摇摇头，他好几日没正经吃过东西了，胃里空空的，这一会儿工夫就把冯大米买来的葡萄全吃光了。  
冯大米急忙给冯豆子打电话，让他晚上回来多买点葡萄，各个种类都买一点。  
尤东东虽然只吃得下葡萄，但好歹比什么都吃不进要好。冯豆子特别夸张，晚上财大气粗地搬了三箱回家，塞了满满一冰箱还有余。  
尤东东在一边看得呆住，“你买这么多干嘛？”  
“我姐说的啊。她说你吃得下东西了，那我当然要多买点。”  
“可这也太多了吧？”尤东东拿了一串去厨房洗，一边洗一边就吃了。  
“你又吃不下饭，就多吃点葡萄吧。一顿吃两串，一天就是六串，下午再加个餐，可以吃七到八串，很快就能吃完了。”  
尤东东被他说得感觉自己马上要变成葡萄精，血液里都流着葡萄汁。  
冯豆子终于处理好了那些葡萄，去洗了手，这才注意到尤东东没穿平常的睡衣。  
“你穿的……是不是我的衣服？”  
尤东东低头一看，心想完了。他之前都会在冯豆子回来之前把衣服换回来，没有冯豆子在身边他就很不安这件事，冯豆子至今还不知道。  
“我……睡衣洗了！”  
冯豆子狐疑地盯着他，去阳台看了一眼，根本没有尤东东的睡衣。  
“嗯……下午刚晾好，我收起来了。”尤东东虚张声势，“再说了，我穿一下你衣服怎么了。你衣服那么金贵？我不能穿？”  
冯豆子盯着他看了一会儿，隐隐约约记起冯大米好像跟他说过，怀孕的Omega会特别需要他的Alpha，如果Alpha不在身边，他会选择带有alpha气味的物品来寻求安心。  
尤东东被他看得直发毛，葡萄也不吃了，下意识去摸嘴角：“你干嘛那样看着我？我脸上有东西？”  
冯豆子摇摇头，走过去从后面搂住他，靠近他耳朵吐气：“白天我不在家，你是不是特别想我？”  
尤东东噎住，耳根有些发红，却还是嘴硬：“你少臭美！”  
“尤东东，”冯豆子在他身边坐下来，一副传销的语气，“诚实，是人类美好的品德。我希望你能遵从一下内心的声音，正视自己。”  
“我内心的声音说，我困了，该睡觉了。”  
尤东东丢下葡萄，躲到厕所去刷牙，洗漱好出来一看，冯豆子坐在卧室床上笑意吟吟等着戳穿他蹩脚的谎言。  
睡衣摊开在床上，下摆还留着昨晚尤东东刷牙的时候不小心弄上的牙膏渍。  
冯豆子好整以暇：“你说我们家是不是得换台洗衣机了啊？这怎么刚洗的衣服一点也不干净？”  
尤东东气鼓鼓地上前一把扯过自己的睡衣卷成一团，被看穿了索性不再掩饰：“我就是想穿你衣服，你管我！”  
冯豆子看他的样子只觉得有趣得不得了，把他从床沿拉到床中间来，翻身压住他：“你就承认了呗，你就是想我，我不在你就觉得特别难受。”  
尤东东被他压得脸上泛红，眼睛乱飘：“你别自作多情啊，我可没有。”  
冯豆子撑在他身上笑，把他怀里碍事的睡衣丢在地上，一边解他的衬衫纽扣一边意欲明显地凑近说：“不管你有没有，以后我会记得早点回来的。”  
尤东东还是嘴硬地小声嘟囔“随便你什么时候回来”，手却主动攀上对方的脖子拉下来吻。  
两个人在床上搂着亲了一会儿，尤东东在裤子被扒下来之前一蹬腿，翻身不干了。  
“你还没洗澡！不行不行！”  
“弄完再洗！”  
尤东东继续耍赖，“你儿子说你脏死了！不让你进来！”  
他扯过被子钻进去，把自己严严实实包裹住只露一双眼睛在外面，闷声闷气地让冯豆子快去洗澡。  
冯豆子放下狠话，也不知是说尤东东还是说他儿子：“臭小子你给我等着！”随后冲进浴室随便洗了洗，抹了把脸就出来了。  
然而卧室里他期待的画面并没有出现，尤东东这么一会儿已经睡着了。即使盖着被子也能看到肚子那鼓起来一个小山包，随着呼吸明显地一起一伏。  
冯豆子叹了口气，安慰自己道，反正今天不行还有明天，明天不行还有后天——总有一天。  
他关了大灯，只留一盏床头小灯，又返回浴室细致地洗了头发刷好牙，吹干头发才上床睡了。

尤东东自从小心思被发现，索性不再藏着掖着，整日穿着冯豆子的衬衫T恤在家里走来走去。  
冯豆子开心着呢，特地选了一些他觉得比较好看的放在床边，跟尤东东说随便他穿。  
但尤东东却从来不穿新的，冯豆子早上走之前丢在洗衣机里打算洗的T恤，晚上回来却发现穿在尤东东身上。  
他纳闷：“你干嘛不穿洗好的？我在外面跑一天会出汗的，你不嫌脏？”  
尤东东一边吃葡萄一边看剧，也不看他，“洗好的没用。我穿完会给你洗的。”  
什么叫洗好的没用？他要用衣服干嘛？  
冯豆子脑子里瞬间闪过一些无法播放的画面，不可思议地看向尤东东，觉得他一个人在家的日常有些太过刺激。  
尤东东瞥他一眼：“你想什么呢。洗好的都是洗衣液的味道，没有你的味道了，我不喜欢。”  
这话极大地满足了冯豆子身为Alpha的自尊心，但同时他又有些不好意思。他觉得自己穿过的衣服上都是汗味，哪有什么“他的味道”。  
“尤东东，你这样好像个变态。”  
正在吃葡萄的人险些被呛到：“你才变态！是你儿子想要的，又不是我！”  
说完他又摸摸自己的肚子，“宝宝，听到了吗，你爸爸说你是变态呢。等你以后出来了，一定要狠狠闹他，不要闹我。”  
“尤东东，你就这样给孩子做胎教？”教他烦我别烦你？  
“你有意见啊？你行你上，你来怀，爱咋教咋教，我绝不干涉。”  
冯豆子不想跟他吵，进厨房煮粥去了，心里想着别看你现在得意，等晚上我好好“教教”他。  
尤东东自从能吃得下葡萄，渐渐也能喝一点粥。他每天在家没什么运动量，虽然吃得不多倒也不饿。  
两个人吃完饭，尤东东去洗碗，洗好发现冯豆子在床上躺着等他，晃晃手机问他要不要来两局。  
尤东东很久没打游戏了，也有些手痒，刷了牙出来钻进被窝跟他联机。  
没想到冯豆子虽然看上去不着调，游戏打得还挺好，尤东东自认操作还不错，却连着两局都输了。  
不过他输了也没什么怨气，只觉得冯豆子操作很漂亮，还想跟他再来两局。  
冯豆子说好，心想尤东东这就上钩了，也太快了。  
他们又打了三局，最后一局冯豆子故意让着尤东东，让他赢了。尤东东虽然察觉到了，但赢的感觉实在太好，他很兴奋，一双眼睛亮亮的，自从怀孕之后很久都没心情这么好过了，直说再来再来。  
冯豆子半压着他夺了他手里的手机，说明天再继续，玩太多对眼睛不好。说着就亲上他的眼皮。  
氛围很好，尤东东并没抗拒，还主动软了身体搂住冯豆子，张开嘴巴随他入侵。  
冯豆子很快剥光两人的衣服，没用信息素诱他，做足了前戏，等他身体完全准备好了才小心地护住他微微隆起的小腹，顶开湿润的甬道，到里面去给他儿子做“胎教”了。  
冯豆子这次虽然进的深，但动作还算温柔。尤东东被他弄得很舒服，细细地喘气，勾着脚背，两次都爽哭了。  
完事之后他们相拥着沉沉睡去，冯豆子心满意足，不断亲吻睡着了的尤东东，过了很久才有了困意。

然而这天半夜尤东东却突然惊醒，从冯豆子怀里挣出来推醒他。太过兴奋的冯豆子那时候刚闭上眼没多久，迷糊着翻身叫他别烦。  
“冯豆子，我要吃棒棒糖！”  
“啊？”冯豆子看了一眼尤东东，确认他是不是在说梦话。  
“不对，不是我要吃，是你儿子要吃棒棒糖。”  
“哎呀明天再吃！小孩儿太晚吃糖对牙不好。”  
“不行！”尤东东突然一阵没来由的心慌，声音都有些颤抖，“我现在就要吃！”  
他呆坐了一会儿，发现冯豆子蒙着头并不动，翻身下床穿衣服。  
“你瞎折腾什么！大半夜的别闹了。”冯豆子听到动静有些生气，开了灯坐起来，语气也不太好。  
“我去买棒棒糖，我这会儿特别想吃棒棒糖。”尤东东赤脚站着，衣服穿了一半，眼里似乎带着泪。  
“这么晚了哪还有棒棒糖卖啊，明天给你买，快回来睡觉。你是不是做恶梦被靥着了？”  
“不是，我就是想吃棒棒糖。”尤东东声音委屈，他也不知道是怎么回事，像是被什么东西唤醒，身体里叫嚣着要吃糖。  
可他从前又着实不是个爱吃糖的人，也就小时候吃过几根。  
冯豆子被他搞得简直要一个头两个大，“尤东东你发什么神经啊？”  
尤东东红着眼睛赌气看他，也不说话，沉默地穿好了衣服——还穿的冯豆子的。  
被吵醒的人坐在床上眼睛都有些睁不开，冯豆子实在是困得要命，头还疼，脑子根本转不过来。听到大门的开关声又过了好几秒，才堪堪醒转，跌跌撞撞地下床冲出卧室，才发现尤东东是真的大半夜开门出去了。


End file.
